When an autonomous moving device such as a robot moves in human life space, the movement of the autonomous moving device may be an obstacle for a person in some cases, so that some sort of countermeasure is required.
As a background art for such a case, for example, there is Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-79852 (Patent Literature 1). In Patent Literature 1, while the autonomous moving device is moving according to a target position trajectory, even when the movement is interrupted by an obstacle, the autonomous moving device can recognize the behavior of the obstacle. Further, when the obstacle, which is an object (human being, another autonomous moving device, and the like) that can autonomously move, moves, if the autonomous moving device can move according to a current target position trajectory, the autonomous moving device can control action to urge the obstacle to move to make way for the autonomous moving device.